Both Friend and Foe?
by Endigo Master
Summary: A new family moves in next door and Kim and Ron befriend the two teen brothers. But when an ancient demon comes for the brothers, Kim has to figure out exactly who they are. Please R


Title: Both Friend and Foe?

After a long time f preparation, my first Kim Possible fanfic is ready. Hope you enjoy

Legal: I don't own any characters from Kim Possible or Yoh Asakura and Ren from Shaman King. I only own the Cape that appears in this story.

IMPORTANT: Yoh and Ren might be from Shaman King, but this is NOT a crossover. Yoh and Ren are just like empty shells. Their appearance is the same, but their personalities aren't. Also, this has the two as brothers. (Set a month after the forgotten Sitch in Time incident.)   
Chp. 01: New Friends…

Middleton- Kim's House

"What's the big, KP?" Ron asked as his best friend looked out the window for the seventh time in the past hour. It was a warm, September Sunday and the blonde had come over to watch movies with his best friend, but she had been looking for something outside since he had arrived. "So your getting new neighbors. You've had dozens of families move into the neighborhood over the years."

"Only to be scared of by the tweebs and their freaky experiments! Remember the Fordums? Remember how Jim and Tim sent their dog into orbit with that makeshift rocket of theirs." Kim looked out the window and saw the burnt asphalt that showed where the rocket had launched from.

"Still, I don't see what the big is. You've never shown such interest in new neighbors before. Why the sudden change?"

"You know that my dad is the block captain, right?" a confused look on his face, he nodded his head. Kim continued "Well, he interviewed the new family and he told me that they have two kids our age. I know that we don't have a clue about them, but it's exciting to know that we might make some new friends, isn't it?"

"I guess so." Ron shrugged before he went back to reading his magazines about different government conspiracies. Rufus suddenly popped out of Ron's side pocket and began to claw at his ears. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Huh huh, dog whistle." the furless rodent pointed towards the road and quickly put his paw back into his invisible ear. He then began jumping from one foot to the next. Lastly, he shoved his head under a pillow and pulled it down as tight as he could.

Ron jumped to Kim's side at the window to try and see who was causing the annoyance. They noticed that there was now a pair of moving vans next door, along with a ruby red jeep parked in the driveway. "Let's go." Kim grabbed the back of Ron's shirt, just as Rufus recovered from the effects of the whistle. The mole rat grabbed his friend's pants and flailed in the air as he tried to make it back to his sleeping pocket. As he hit his target, his human friends exited the house.

The duo ran the distance remaining to the neighboring yard. When they arrived, boxes were already being taken into the house by the moving crew. Kim caught sight of three men helping the laborers. Since they weren't wearing any uniforms, she realized that they must be the family. 'Well at least they have work ethic.' the redhead thought to herself.

A tall, kind-faced man returned to the yard, ready for another box to take into the house. He had short, curly, blonde hair, and emerald eyes. He wore a pair of open toed sandals, dark blue sweatpants, and a gray t-shirt. He was an average weight and height , about 6'3 and 150 lbs.

He was about to take a plastic container, when he noticed his guests. "Hey there, kids!" he shouted, a grin on his face. He jogged over to Kim and Ron, dropping his load back into the truck. "I wasn't expecting any visitors so soon! The name's Canute Asakura! And you would be…"

Ron spoke up first. "I'm Ron Stoppable and this is Kim Possible!" Rufus popped out of his owner's pocket and growled to get his attention. Ron took his small friend in his hands. "And this is Rufus!" the rodent waved at the tall man and squeaked "Hi!"

"Hey, aren't you those kids that save the world all the time, Team Possible?" Kim, a smile on her face, told him that they were. The man took one of their hands in each of his. "I've heard a lot about you! Wherever the boys and I live, we see reports about how 'Team Possible Saves the Day Again'. Speaking of which…" Mr. Asakura turned towards the dull, lifeless house (which was in its current shape because all of the previous owners hadn't lived there long enough to fix it up) and shouted "Yoh, Ren, come on out here!"

"Coming, dad!" a voice with a carefree tone replied. After a minute of waiting, a pair boys exited the house. The first was a tall, lanky boy with jet black hair and bright, orange eyes. His hair was held down in spikes in the back, while he had two locks in the front. He was wearing a white, button-up shirt, but it was hanging open, revealing his flat chest. The baggy, green jeans he wore were folded over to keep them from covering his sandals, which were held to his feet by a single strap. He was about Kim's height, a little taller. His most distinguishing feature were the large headphones on his head., which weren't plugged into anything, leaving the cord dangling in the air.

The second boy that exited the house was shorter than the first by about six inches. His purple hair was pulled into a spike in the back, pointing up. He had friendly, topaz eyes and an adventurous smile. He had a white t-shirt on and his yellow and black checkered jacket was wrapped around his waist. Underneath that, he had on a pair of navy blue shorts. He wore a pair of brown sneakers with black laces. He was wearing a dog whistle around his neck, which signaled that he had been doing it earlier.

"This is Yoh," Mr. Asakura started, putting his left arm around headphones. Then, doing the same to his other son with his right arm, he finished his sentence. "and this is Ren. Yoh here is 16 and Ren's 15."

"Dad!" the headphone wearer laughed, pulling away. His brother did the same. "We can do the intros ourselves!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get back to unpacking! You guys have fun!" he said over his shoulder, heading back to the vans.

"Cool dad." Ron said, as he turned back to the brothers. The four teens took a minute to preform proper introductions.

They were planning to talk some more when the Kimmunicator beeped. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim. You got a hit from…" Wade stopped when he caught sight of the Asakuras. "Uh, Kim, do you mind me asking who they are?"

"Oh, right, more intros. Wade, Yoh and Ren. Yoh and Ren, Wade."

"Nice to meet you, Wade." the brothers said simultaneously.

"Same here, you guys. Anyway, an anonymous tipster sent a transmission telling that Drakken and Shego are in the Alps. Apparently, they've stolen a top secret android prototype. According to what I've looked up about it, it's called Enviro because of its ability to survive in any kind of environment. My guess is that he plans to send the android to the planet's core. He could threaten to have it self-destruct, causing the entire planet to fall to pieces! I've already got you ride. It'll arrive in about five minutes."

"You rock, Wade." she said as she turned the Kimmunicator off. Putting the device back into her pocket, she turned to her new friends . "Sorry we have to run like this, you guys, but duty calls. See you later."

She turned towards her house, Ron ready to follow, when Yoh called out "I'm sure you get this all the time, but do you two think we can come with you on the mission. I know we just met, but my brother and have always dreamed of going on an adventure, so if it's okay with you guys…"

Kim and Ron looked at each other and signaled to the other that it was fine with them. "We would love it if you came along, as long as it's alright with your dad. You ask him, while the two of us change into our mission clothes." after KP and Ron entered the house, the brothers ran to find their father, hopping they would be going on their first mission

Next:…New Enemy

Hope you enjoy. If you did, drop a review 


End file.
